


5 o'clock in the morning, conversation got boring?

by johnfuxkslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 20-Year-Old Louis, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Come Shot, Fluff, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hot, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Submissive Harry Styles, Top Louis, Young Harry Styles, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnfuxkslarry/pseuds/johnfuxkslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes every morning would be like this ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 o'clock in the morning, conversation got boring?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys H here!! Well this is one of my short works. I was bored so i decided to put this up, im still trying my best to be a good writer. thanks guys ;)
> 
> your friend,  
> H

Tousled hair and drool on chins. Rainy mornings in there petite apartment, small bedroom made for 2. Harry loved mornings like this. The delicious morning sex Harry craved, relaxing and slow, deliciously unpretentious. The little hints of sleep still clouding your mind.  
Harry nudged Louis’ arm, wanting him to wake up. His member was stood up against his stomach, his wandering hands moving up and down his body; teasing himself. The head of his cock was a pretty pink, the same colour of his plump lips. He’d been awake for 15 minutes and was already hard and ready for Louis. Harry is quit and seems innocent but the thoughts that run around his mind are filthy, and at 6:00 a.m. in the morning? His hair is messy sticking up in all different directions; he was so tired the night before, he fell asleep before Louis even got to bed. And then there lies Louis. His mouth parted, the slow and calm breathes he’s releasing. His body on full display and in that moment he feels so grateful to have him. The one and only man that he craves and wants to savour forever. His eyes travel down his body, it’s like he falls in love with him every time he sees him. Black inked tattoos along his body.  
Louis shuffled beside him and Harry pulled the covers up glanced at Louis whose eyes flutter open. He gives a small smile and pulls Harry towards him to rest his chin on the boys head.  
“Morning..” he rasps and Harry feels like he’s going to lose it. Harry pushes himself to be leveled with the older boy. He brushes his lips against Louis, and they share a few morning pecks as always. Morning breath doesn’t exist in there world. Louis feels Harry’s hard cock poking him in the stomach and he smirks.

“Always so worked up for me yeah?” Louis says pushing off their blanket, their bodies engulfing the warmth air of their room.  
“Louis please I need you..” the younger boy weakly whispers, and slowly Louis’ hands are working Harrys’ cock. With his cheeks flushed, he knew there had been enough teasing going on. His lips worked up Louis chest, his bruising his neck, licking, doing everything to satisfy him. Louis releases Harrys cock and flips him so he’s lying under him. Love bites are made everywhere on Harrys collarbones so everyone knows who he belongs too.

“Daddy.. ”Harry whispered slowly bringing his lips between his teeth and Louis looked at him eyes wide. The excitement rushing to his dick was too much. Harrys hand had snuck between their now sweaty bodies, and he touched himself gently.

“Hands to yourself” Louis growled grabbing both of Harrys’ wrists and pinning them against the headboard of their bed.  
Louis loved the seeing the inexperienced boy beneath him, he liked grabbing his silky hair when he fucked the boy hard from the back. His plump lips that he’d love not only planted on his own lips but wrapped nicely around his thick cock. The small whimpers that came from his mouth when Louis fucked him hard and deep. Seeing Harry while Louis teased was unexplainable, the boy would be so desperate. Trailing his fingers on his thigh nearing his crotch, whispering the filthiest things in his ear.  
Louis stretched his arm so he could retrieve a bottle of lube; he hated using condoms with Harry. He loved the feeling of him, his tight asshole and how he fucked him.

“Hurry up Lou..” Harry mumbled shyly, the age difference didn’t matter to either of them, Harry at 18 and Louis 20. They both had met each other at a school reunion, Louis went to the same high school he goes to now, and one day Louis saw an innocent boy, known as Harry and knew exactly what he was going to do with him.  
He sighed in relief when he saw Louis squirt the liquid on his hand and rub it over his cock. Rubbing it over his swollen head and groaning slowly. He readjusted himself, placing his hands greedily on Harrys’ hip.  
Without telling him, Louis slowly slid in Harry. Usually when they had quickies Louis slammed into the younger boy so hard he’d have a hard time at school. A little gasp left Harrys mouth, no matter how many times they had sex, Louis knew how to treat his boy right. He made every fuck count, never leaving him unsatisfied.

“Feels good?” Louis’ questioned as his ego asked for approval. His slow torturous movements easing Harry to his edge.

“Fuck…you make me feel so good” Harry whimpered slowly, Louis picked up a place slowly hitting Harrys prostate with every thrust making Harry fall into deep pleasure.

“Shit such a good boy” Louis grits out, he’s holding onto the headboard for dear life. He wants everyone who lives in their building knows how well he can fuck Harry. The small whimpers of Harry were so cute but fuck.  
Harrys’ hair is now matted to his forehead and he’s biting his lip so hard, he tastes blood. His cock is left untouched but he already is close.

“C-close..” Harry manages to get out, but Louis has other plans.

“Fucking hold it, dirty slut” He groans and it takes Harry off-guard. He loved it even more when Louis treated him dirty.

“No one can make you feel like this..” Louis grunted, he was so close but he didn’t want to come just yet, he wanted to last.  
Louis hit the spot many times and oh. Harry knew if he came without Louis’ orders he’d be in deep shit. Louis spit on Harrys’ dick, his saliva making a trail from his lips and slowly he pumped his cock rubbing over his head. Louis wanted Harry to feel so many shocks of pleasure he’d forgot everything.

“Louis I c-can’t hold it nngg..” Harry was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, he needed to come so badly.  
Louis loved seeing the boy underneath him struggle, his face buried in the pillow, hands fisting the sheets, toes curled.

“Look at my when you come” Louis commanded and Harry sighed in relief. He finally let go, with a loud grunt his come splattered on Louis fist and his stomach. His mouth wide open, green eyes staring deeply in to blue ones, no one compared to Louis, no one. He let out a few whimpers telling Louis how much he loved him, and then he was knocked out, lying completely spent.  
Louis was sent into a flurry of pleasure. His teeth grazed over Harrys’ ears. A loud grunt echoed there small bedroom.

“Fuck..I love you so much” he rasps as he comes. Harry gasps at the feeling of Louis’ warm come cascading into him. The kind of feeling that’ll never get old.  
Both of them utterly spent, Louis slowly pulls out not wanting to hurt Harry. His come dripping out of Harry, probably the hottest things he’s ever witnessed. He slowly lays down engulfing Harry in his arms, both of them covered in come and thick sheens of sweat.  
He presses small kisses to his shoulder, Harrys’ breathing still high due to his orgasm.

“You alright?” Louis asks stroking his curls.

“Mhmm” is all he can say, he’s so worn out, he just wants to sleep.

Louis grabs his boxers that were on the floor from yesterday and slowly glides it down Harrys’ torso, cleaning up the mess he made.

“I love you..” Harry whispers with his eyes closed.  
No one really could compare to Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short, maybe i could make you one! if you want request me some on tumbr. @celebsxox


End file.
